casualtyfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9 (series 33)
The ninth episode of series 33 is the 1101st episode of Casualty overall. The episode was directed by Jordan Hogg and written by Dana Fainaru. This episode sees the second appearance of neurosurgeon Zsa Zsa Harper-Jenkinson, portrayed by Sharon Gless, who had previously appeared in the 13th episode of the 32nd series. It also sees Matthew Marsh reprise his role as recurring character Brian Carroll. Synopsis Dylan wakes up in a puddle of his own vomit, and, struggling to cope with his breakup with Ciara and the loss of their child, he decides to pack up his belongings and move away. However, he hears a knock at his door, and he is taken aback once he is greeted by his father Brian. He tells Dylan that he is sober and wants to make amends, but he dismisses him and leaves to go to the pub. Realising that his son doesn't believe him, Brian bets that he can resist the temptation to drink and drives him to the bar. David becomes increasingly concerned when Dylan fails to turn up for work, prompting Robyn to suggest contacting his old tutor Zsa Zsa. Upon arriving in Holby, she admonishes Connie for doing nothing to help Dylan in his time of crisis, and takes David with her to his houseboat. Dylan and Brian arrive at the pub, and, despite Dylan's objections, Brian accompanies him for a drink. Dylan asks him about his moment of clarity, but as he talks about his realisation that he didn't want to die, Dylan leaves to go to the toilet. Once Jeffers manages to unlock Dylan's door, they find Dervla and his half-empty suitcases, and deduce that he is not far away. Suddenly, Zsa Zsa receives a call from Brian who tells her that Dylan needs all of the help that he can get, and he gives her the name of the pub they're at. After buying another glass of whiskey, Dylan tells Brian about the breakdown of his relationship with Ciara as well as her ectopic pregnancy. Brian gives him his condolences and apologises for his treatment of him and his mother. Dylan indulges him and tells him that he can make it up to him by drinking with him. Brian refuses, and Dylan continuously goads him into taking a sip. When he suggests that he doesn't have the guts to make a sacrifice for him, Brian bites the bullet and starts drinking. Once his father is drunk, Dylan goes to the toilets and secretly calls Hazel. David, Zsa Zsa and Jeffers arrive at a pub, but they soon realise that they're not at the correct one. As Zsa Zsa tries to find out where Dylan is, a passport falls out of Jeffers' pocket, and David realises that it is Dylan's. Outside, he confronts her, and she tells him that she is going to take Dylan with her back to the United States, prompting him to accuse her of being self-centred. She suggests that they should continue their argument once they find Dylan. Outside the pub, Brian receives a call from Hazel and is left gutted when she breaks up with him for good. However, he soon figures out that Dylan called her, and asks him if he wants blood. Dylan tells him that he wants more than that, and Brian tells him to be a man and hit him. Dylan punches him in the face, knocking him into a nearby table. After he is briefly accessed, Brian staggers up to his son and collapses in his arms. Dylan takes Brian back inside, and he falls unconscious. Soon after, David, Zsa Zsa and Jeffers find them, and Dylan begs her to save his father. She reluctantly agrees and drills a makeshift burr hole. When a clot appears, she persuades Dylan to remove it. He successfully removes it, and the ambulance team soon arrive. Once they arrive at the ED, Connie demands him and Zsa Zsa to see her in her office. After admonishing Zsa Zsa for her recklessness, she tells Dylan that, if he doesn't want help from his colleagues, he can pack his bags and leave. Outside the ED, Dylan turns down Zsa Zsa's offer of accompanying her to the US and thanks her for saving Brian. They share a farewell hug, and David escorts Zsa Zsa and Jeffers to the airport. Meanwhile, Rash struggles to concentrate in resus after his disastrous night with Gem. She agrees to hear him out, but when he tells him that it's him that is the problem, she refuses to believe him. Jamila invites him to the hospital's medic's ball as her plus-one, but he turns her down to continue trying to make amends with Gem. However, after some encouragement from his mother and Connie, he accepts the invite. Later, Gem decides to give him another chance to explain himself, but upon hearing that he's going to the ball with Jamila, she concludes that they're not meant for each other.